Dark Forest/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Dark Forest cat. In the Dark Forest.... Shadowheart sighed. These newbies were old news. They all acted the same didn't they? Her blood red eyes sweeped the group from where she was sitting on the rock. Her lips drew back in a snarl as she glared down at them.She owndered if an apprentice would come to her for help with training. She was a leader after all. Sunclaw slithered up a tree. 18:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) leoparadblaze walked around on her blood red paws.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hawkfeather paced around, glancing at the trees. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) leopardblaze got a plan."lets join forces with the place of eternal darkness cats and fight agaist the clan cats"said leopardblaze."who will be the leader though?"asked leopardblaze.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "We are the leaders of ourselves," Hawkfeather hissed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "well Can we at least get a cat to be evil like all of us?I know this one called oakkit and Im training him and making him evil."said leopardblaze.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I don't really care," he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well im gonna attack all the clans.First CaveClan then RoseClan then Mossclan then last of all FogClan"said leopardblaze running down to CaveClan.(Countuine at CC RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "FogClan is my Clan to bring down to ruins," Hawkfeather said. She's just gonna get herself killed ''again'. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC)' Sunclaw hissed at Leopardblaze "Stupid," he said. "There's no point anymore." 16:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Leopardblaze returned. Hawkfeather saw the stupid she-cat. "How did your failure go?" he hissed, "It will be your last." With that, he leapt, biting on her throat, not letting go, until she faded away into nothing. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sunclaw hissed and tried to fall asleep. 03:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerblaze saw Hawkfeather Kill her sister,She unleashed her claws and pinned him down easily."I will make you cry"said tigerblaze.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Ha! Cry? She was useless!" Hawkfeather sneered, kicking Tigerblaze off. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:23, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "She wasn't the best apple of the bunch but She was a WAY better cat then you'll ever be"said tigerblaze and knocked Hawkfeather into a tree makin him bleed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "I've been here shortly after the clans have started, I think I know what cats are worth it," he hissed, getting back up, then jumped onto Tigerblaze. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Tierblaze used her hind legs to kick Hawkfeather off her.She made him hit a tree again.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hawkfeather rebounded off the tree, scratching Tigerblaze's side. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Tigerblaze threw Hawkfeather TO the other side of the dark forest.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) (No cat is that strong...) Hawkfeather clung to a nearby tree. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Tierblaze just laughed and stuck her claws into Hawkfeathers Flack until she felt a rip.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "You can't kill me..." he hissed, thrusting her off. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "I can"Hissed Tigerblaze throwing Hawkfeather out of the dark forest and into Caveclan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ¬-¬ Hawkfeather merely slid across the ground of the dark forest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "What the hell is going on?" hissed Sunclaw at Tigerblaze. 14:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Tigerblaze just ignored the toms.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sunclaw bit Tigerblaze, disolving his flesh and leaving a puddle of ooze in his place. 06:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay